sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alone/Together
| music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = Philippines | language = Filipino English | budget = | gross = }} Alone/Together is a 2019 Philippine romantic drama film written and directed by Antoinette Jadaone, and starring Liza Soberano & Enrique Gil as the Fourth Box Office Loveteam. It follows the love story of Christine (Soberano) and Raf (Gil), who cross paths again eight years after they first met during their college years. The film was released by Star Cinema on February 13, 2019. Plot The film begins in 2012 where Christine "Tin" Lazaro (Liza Soberano) a UP college student who studies Fine Arts and is taking a part-time job as a historical archivist in the National Museum touring high school students during their field trip. During one of her tours, she meets Rafael "Raf" Toledo (Enrique Gil) who is a UST college student studying Biology and is an avid fan of the rock band The Eraserheads. They soon begin a romantic relationship. Raf wants to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor while Tin desires to be a museum director once they graduate from college and also to visit The MET and other museums in New York. As soon as Tin graduates college, their relationship begins to fall apart when she is accused of allowing her boss, Janice to steal their company's funds. However, she was saved by Gregory "Greg" Fausto (Luis Alandy), a coworker. She rejects Raf when she learns that he hasn't graduated college and is still an undergraduate. Five years later, Tin is now in a relationship with Greg while visiting the PICC for the award ceremony. There, she also sees Raf who is now a professional doctor. As the two meet again at the same place where the two started their past relationship, Tin finally tells him that she broke up with him because of her work problems at the company she previously worked in. She also notes Raf is working diligently at the hospital. While in the hospital, Raf introduces Tin to Aly (Jasmine Curtis-Smith), his current girlfriend. Both Tin and Raf meet once again in New York to fulfill their dreams to visit The MET and other museums where they meet Alex Castro, a painter turned car dealer. Tin wanted to see her paintings. Despite fulfilling their dreams to stay in New York and Raf reveals that he broke up with Aly and wanted to marry Tin, she sadly rejects his engagement, stating that she would hurt Greg and his daughter Aisha (Xia Vigor) if she marries him which leads them to argue and to Raf's rejection. Upon returning to the Philippines, Tin discovers Raf reconnected with Aly and reveals that she was pregnant with Raf's child. She later breaks up with Greg after seeing him getting more focus on the company business than their relationship and decides to resign her post at the company. Tin then visits at the hospital to see Raf to apologize but fails to convince him, resulting her to visit with her mother Hilda (Sylvia Sanchez) for comfort after getting rejected. After giving some advice to her mentor Alwyn (Nonie Buencamino), Tin begins a new job at the museum to fulfill her dream as a museum director. She later visits Raf at the hospital and finally apologizes to him for being a coward and selfish while he too also apologizes to her for his rash behavior and being confused. He also reveals that his relationship with Aly did not last long as Tin shows her love to him as Raf happily leaves to get back on duty. Back at the National Museum, she watches the award ceremony for the Filipino artists as Alex is one of them. After the awards ceremony, she is visited again by Raf and finally reconciles their relationship. The film ends with Tin and Raf looking at Juan Luna's Spoliarium while he carries his son from Aly during their visit to the National Museum. Main Cast * Liza Soberano as Christine "Tin" M. Lazaro, * Enrique Gil as Rafael "Raf" F. Toledo, Supporting Cast * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Aly * Sylvia Sanchez as Hilda M. Lazaro * Nonie Buencamino as Sir Alwyn * Adrian Alandy as Gregory "Greg" Fausto * Xia Vigor as Aisha Fausto Release The teaser was uploaded by the production company itself via Facebook page on January 20, 2019 and garnered almost 5 million views in 24 hours since its released. The full trailer was uploaded on February 1, 2019 References External links Category:2019 films Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine romance films Category:Philippine drama films Category:Films directed by Antoinette Jadaone